cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Pregnancy Gaze
The notorious «''Pregnancy Gaze''» was a magecraft created by the illustrious Ruism Holy Man himself based on the «''Advice On Filial Piety''». This magecraft is for educational usage, making everybody ‘experience’ the pain of female ten months of pregnancy, letting the person can understand the greatness of a mother. This magecraft’s educational result is extremely good, so long as after experiencing one time ‘ten months of pregnancy’ painstakingly, the Ruism disciple regardless of man or woman, will experience the greatness of a mother. Powerhouse Appraisal Art This magecraft was dubbed as «''Powerhouse Appraisal Art''» by Song Shuhang since only true powerhouses can resist the effects of this magecraft. Variant #«''Folium of Decartes Appraisal Divine Art''» #«''Equilateral Triangle Appraisal Divine Art»'' #«''Archimedean Spiral Appraisal Divine Art''» Effect Just like its name, those who were hit by the magecraft will experience 10 months of pregnancy in ten seconds and one hour of child birth pain. Ninth Stage Immortal Tribulation First Wave: Transforming Mortality Into Immortality Combo Attack «''Pregnancy Gaze''» of the left eye sometimes will be paired with «''Embryo Gaze» of the right eye. Known Users Holy Man Holy Man only used the magecraft against Eternal Life Beings who is seeking death or provoking him. After his death, this magecraft was lost until the Eye of the Holy Man was obtained by Song Shuhang during an Entering Dream session. Tyrant Song Tyrant Song was personally taught by Holy Man during an Entering Dream session. The latter realised the former presence in Fairy Good Fortune. Tyrant Song was notorious for using the magecraft as the opening move in his fights. Known Usage Battle of Revenge In the present world, this magecraft resurfaced in the Battle of Revenge, where many Church of Doomsday’s Eighth Stage Profound Saints where rendered immobile from it. In the battle, Tyrant Song used the Eye of the Holy Man to unleash the «''Pregnancy Gaze» at a single opponent at a time. Tyrant Song also cooperated with Tall Wind and his Ancient Mirror to target the opponents. Afterwards, Skylark used the Eye of the Holy Man to unleash an AOE «''Pregnancy Gaze''» towards the Church of Doomsday’s combatant. «''Pregnancy Gaze''» was considered as the tipping point of the battle in favour of the Thirty Three Beasts God Sect. Profound Demon Sermon Finally, the magecraft was made truly famous when it was unleashed to All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners and Demons of the Nine Serenities during an Eighth Stage sermon by Profound Demon Tyrant Ru. Destruction of the Clear Water Pavilion Transcendent Tyrant Song brought Chu One and Chu Two back in time in the moment where a battle royale between demon sect, Taoism, Buddhism and some powerful loose practitioners from monster race was on-going. As a punishment for choosing a location close to the Clear Water Pavilion and inadvertently caused the pavilion’s destruction, Tyrant Song unleashed «''Pregnancy Gaze – Imperishable Enhanced Version''» to each and every participant of the battle royale. Transcendent Tyrant Song then gave Chu One and Chu Two the option to decide on how long the pregnancy effect will last. Be it 10 years, 100 years, 1,000 years or even 10,000 years would not be a problem, provided their life span is long enough. Chu Two chose for them to suffer for 100 years. She also suggested that the 100 years of pregnancy to be divided into ten cycles of ten years each. In between the cycles, there are random break times between 1 – 5 years. As they didn’t know how many cycles of pregnancy are there, the participants of the battle royale will live in fear and trepidation, waiting for the eleventh cycle to strike. Trivia Category:Magecraft